Like a preteen
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Long-fic. Semi UA] La pre adolescencia femenina se resumen a pocas cosas en general: el primer beso, el período, maquillaje, chicos y relativos. Pero hay más, mucho más que sólo pueden ser contadas por una pre adolescente. Soy Haruno Sakura... Una chica más. [EDITADO][HIATUS]
1. The dairies

**Titulo:** Like a pre-teen.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Amistad, vida escolar.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Alguno que otro improperio, semi UA.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic/200 palabras (_prólogo_).  
**Resumen:** La pre adolescencia femenina se resumen a pocas cosas en general: el primer beso, el período, maquillaje, chicos y relativos. Pero hay más, mucho más que sólo pueden ser contadas por una pre adolescente. Soy Haruno Sakura... Una chica más.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia en general, al igual que uno que otro OC sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

.

**Like a pre-teen**

.

Prologue:

The diaries

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

.

—Sakura, ¿ya vaciaste todo? —Inquirió una voz que provenía del piso inferior.

—¡Ya casi! —Gritó la muchacha.

Haruno Sakura era una joven de extravagante cabello rosa, ojos verde jade y tez clara. Además, según lo que le habían contado, el pelo lo tenía así debido a la falta de pigmentación por parte de su padre.

Sakura movió la última caja hacia ella, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de su cuarto. La abrió, y una sonrisa se presentó en sus facciones. Allí se podían apreciar varias fotos sueltas de su vida infantil, papeles amarillentos con garabatos que simulaban dibujos y uno que otro juguete viejo. Sus ojos divagaron entre recuerdos, hasta finalmente dar con las últimas piezas: dos cuadernos rosados.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _Estos eran sus diarios_.

Rió quedamente, recordando momentos en los cuales escribía. Ya sea de día, de noche, en el marco de su ventana o en la comodidad de un árbol, estos siempre la acompañaron en sus respectivas etapas.

Abrió el primer cuaderno… _Y comenzó a recordar_.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno… Qué decir, me agarró el viejazo xD. En fin, este será un Long-fic (_¡primer Long-fic! Fuckyeah!_) donde escribiré sucesos de las adolescentes hoy en día, mas algunos estarán inspirados en la trama misma del manga de Naruto (_así es, cuando la mayoría tenían 12-13 años_). En fin, espero críticas, comentarios, _etcé_.

.

PD: _Y sí, sé que hacer un fanfic escolar es el máximo de los clichés, pero… Me pudo xD._

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

_****_02 de enero de 2013, editado.  
**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


	2. First big day

**Titulo:** Like a pre-teen.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Amistad, vida escolar.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Alguno que otro improperio, semi UA.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic/3826 palabras (capítulo 1).  
**Resumen:** La pre adolescencia femenina se resumen a pocas cosas en general: fiestas, el primer beso, salidas con amigos, el período y relativos. Pero hay más, mucho más que sólo pueden ser contadas por una pre adolescente. Soy Haruno Sakura... Una chica más.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia en general, al igual que uno que otro OC sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.  
**Like a pre-teen**

Page one:  
First big day

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

* * *

1 de abril

¡Finalmente terminé la primaria! Y este era el primer día de Ino, Hinata y yo como estudiantes de secundaria baja…

* * *

El despertador sonó, estridente, en toda la habitación. A tientas, una mano logró salir de entre unas cobijas para, luego de tres o cuatro golpes erróneos contra la pobre mesilla de luz, apagar el ruidoso aparato. Con un sonoro suspiro, la chica se dispuso a utilizar el clásico refrán _"cinco minutos más"_…

—¡Arriba Sakura! ¡O llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela!

Obviamente, su madre no pensaba lo mismo.

Se levantó de golpe. _¡Claro! ¡El primer día!_ Por Dios, _¿cómo pudo olvidársele?_ En ocasiones, justo como la semana pasada, _odiaba_ que a su mamá le tocase el turno de la mañana en la enfermería. _¡Pero cómo lo agradecía ahora! _Después de todo, el trabajo de Haruno Mebuki, la jefa de enfermeras, era llegar antes a la primera jornada.

Sakura se quitó las sábanas de encima y prácticamente corrió fuera de su mullido lecho. Hoy era su primer día de clase en la secundaria Konoha Gakuen, y si bien parte de la culpa de sus pocas horas de sueño eran de su rubia amiga Yamanaka Ino por tenerla en vela vía _Facebook_ hasta la madrugada, no pudo evitar pensar que debía ser un poco más responsable, como Hyūga Hinata, que se había desconectado mucho antes para dormir ocho horas o más. Después de todo, el veintiocho de marzo pasado había cumplido _trece años_, y esa edad traía consigo más responsabilidades.

_Primer año de secundaria baja y trece años ya cumplidos. Wow, sin duda, eran muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo._

Tomó el uniforme de la escuela, estilo _sailor fuku_, que consistía en una falda plisada azul marino, una camisa igual de oscura, manga larga, rematada por un cuello de estilo marinero que llevaba el logo de la escuela estampado en la manga derecha con el característico moño blanco, además de los zapatos cafés y medias oscuras. Abrió de forma estrepitosa la puerta de su habitación y prácticamente echó una carrera hacia el baño.

Su hogar estaba ubicado en un simple barrio departamental en el centro de Konoha, el País del Fuego. La vivienda contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, una minúscula cocina y una sala de las mismas proporciones, además del único y pequeño balcón que estaba en su ventana. El lugar era barato, en un vecindario de seguridad media que les quedaba convenientemente cerca tanto a Sakura como a su madre, pues el hospital estaba a pocas calles de allí al igual que el instituto.

Se escuchó el azote de una puerta. Dios, _¿cuánto tiempo le quedaba?_ No vio la hora antes de meterse al cuarto. Suspiró, y optó por olvidar la relajante ducha que planeaba darse desde ayer noche para algo más rápido y minucioso. Finalmente en un tiempo _record_ de veinte minutos, ya estaba lista, preocupándose —como siempre — del dilema de todos los días: _su cabello_. No es que fuera feo o lo detestara, sólo que hoy, especialmente hoy, quería lucir… _¿Diferente?_ Algo así. Después de todo, ya oficialmente no era más una niña. Pero otra vez surgía esa duda, _¿qué hacer con él?_ No quería una cola de caballo, y las trenzas siempre le salían torcidas. _¿Qué hacer con él?_

Suspiró, y se puso lo de siempre, la mejor forma de hacer que su pelo no se crispe como un gato y/o puerco espín pasadas las dos horas con ayuda de la exposición solar: utilizó una cinta roja para atarlo tipo bincha. Era lo mejor y más práctico que podía hacer, por lo menos hasta que se seque.

Terminada —_y perdida_— aquella batalla diaria, bajó las escaleras como un rayo hasta la cocina.

—Buenos días mamá —saludó y se sentó a la mesa, tomando un pan tostado y devorándola a la par que observaba el reloj. Las siete treinta, y entraba a las ocho. _¡Diablos, tenía que apresurarse!_

—Buenos días Sakura —correspondió ella sirviéndose arroz en su cuenco—. ¡Oh! Olvidé mencionártelo. Ayer conseguí permiso para llegar un par de minutos tarde, así que podré dejarte en la escuela —informó.

La de cabellos rosados casi se ahoga con su respectiva comida, pero para su suerte y luego de mucha ayuda, esta logró bajar sin la necesidad de líquido. Quiso fingir que no la había escuchado, pero _obviamente__,_ su expresión _no_ la ayudó en lo absoluto. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar a la _antigüedad_ que tenían por vehículo: un minúsculo escarabajo de los años ochenta, americano, con la pintura verde botella corroída por las enormes manchas de óxido que le daban un aspecto moteado; el escape de gas que mataría a todos los árboles de camino a la escuela —además de dejar resentida a la querida capa de ozono — y el deformado parachoques. Sí, _Abuelo —__como habían cordado apodarle al vehículo cuando lo compraron_— había sobrevivido a varias cosas en su vida, pero _justamente hoy_, en su primer día de escuela… _N__o lo quería ni cerca_. Después de todo, este año se había propuesto a hacer muchos cambios, _lo que incluía el no ser vista con ese armatoste cerca_.

—Eh, mamá —musitó, captando la atención de Mebuki—, lo lamento, pero ya quedé con Ino para ir a la escuela —logró mascullar. Era mentira, ya que ayer no habían acordado ir al instituto juntas, _pero siempre se podía desviar por la florería Yamanaka para tener una bonita coartada_.

—¿De qué hablas? Si siempre te llevo a la escuela el primer día de clases. Es prácticamente tradición —argumentó. La chica pronto recordó de golpe todas las veces que era llevada a la escuela los primeros días, especialmente cuando sus _agradables _compañeros le hacían _cumplidos_ por su arcaico transporte.

_Definitivamente este año no podía ser igual__._

—Lo sé, pero… —dudó levemente— Creo que se podrían modificar un poco las cosas. El instituto queda cerca y de todos modos iré con Ino —expuso mientras comía rápidamente su desayuno.

Vio dudar a su madre levemente, pero no le dio tiempo a objetar nada. De un solo trago, terminó su sopa de miso y corrió a por su mochila a la habitación. Puso su celular en el bolso, y luego de chequearse por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo, fue a abrir la ventana para que entrara algo de aire fresco mientras se ausentaba. Le sorprendió un poco, cuando estuvo levemente asomada, ver que finalmente el departamento con la ventana de un cuarto justo en frente a la suya y a pocos metros, fue alquilado. Pudo apreciar unas cuantas cajas, además de unos envases de ramen instantáneo tirados por allí, al igual que otros envoltorios de dulces y latas de gaseosas. Frunció el entrecejo. _Seguramente son universitarios_, pensó, meditando la posibilidad de cerrar la ventana para evitar que la peste llegara a sus dominios.

—¡Sakura! ¡Faltan quince minutos para las ocho! —Escuchó a su madre, a lo que ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. _¡Iba a llegar tarde!_

Se colgó el bolso al hombro para prontamente trotar hacia el vestíbulo, donde tenía los zapatos en el pequeño espacio después de la puerta.

—¡Ya me voy! —Gritó a la par que se los colocaba.

—Te olvidas tu bento* —informó a su madre. Se volteó para recibir la caja, y luego de guardarla, le tendió una sonrisa para finalmente ponerse en marcha.

El instituto Konoha Gakuen estaba compuesto por dos edificios en un mismo predio. En el primero, llamado comúnmente "Edificio Genin", asistían los alumnos de secundaria baja por tres años. En el segundo, de igual forma llamado "Edificio Chūnin" los de secundaria alta por los otros últimos tres. E incluso existía la posibilidad de asistir a la universidad anexada a la escuela, permitiéndoles a los alumnos zafar de los tediosos exámenes para la universidad. Esta estaba ubicada en la zona sur de Konoha, donde el edificio principal era llamado "Edificio Jōnin", dividiendo las hermandades en "Kunoichis" —para las mujeres— y "Shinobis" —para los hombres—.

Era conocido por ser el único de los colegios estatales que tenían la mejor reputación y un alto nivel de educación, particularmente centrado en la creación de pequeños grupos de tres alumnos que en los primeros tres años estarían juntos, sea en proyectos escolares de todas las materias, excursiones e incluso hasta en el salón de clases. La finalidad de esto, era crear entre los alumnos una unión, _un lazo_, que los mantendría juntos hasta finalizar la secundaria baja.

Pero claro, esto era un arma de doble filo.

Si alguno de sus integrantes no aprobaba alguna materia, sus compañeros tendrían que hacerle compañía en el curso de verano. E incluso si uno de los mismos repetía, ellos tendrían el mismo destino.

Sakura, mientras corría por las conocidas calles hasta la florería de la familia de su amiga, estaba dándole vueltas a ese asunto, deseando que le tocara con alguien en especial. _Y ese era Uchiha Sasuke_.

El chico tenía ojos negros como el carbón, cabello azabache y piel albina, además de que era todo un genio, pues había sacado el primer puesto en los exámenes de admisión. La chica estaba completamente enamorada de él desde primaria, y si bien estuvo muchas veces peleada con Ino por su causa, no podía evitar seguir queriéndole. Todas definían a Uchiha Sasuke como guapo, inteligente y atlético. Además, sin importar su porte arrogante y frío, era un completo imán para las chicas, lo que no le hacía fácil a la de cabellos rosas —_o a cualquiera_— conseguir algo de su atención. Más de la mitad de su anterior curso babeaban por él, e incluso algunas llegaron a tomar la evaluación para seguir en su misma secundaria a pesar de vivir a una distancia considerable. Y a pesar de todo ello, _nunca _se le había visto con una novia o alguna _amiguita_. Ese chico era un total enigma.

La de ojos jade finalmente llegó a destino, pero justo antes de entrar a preguntar por la rubia —_ya que estaba allí, podrá pasar a por ella_—, la vio salir de la casa de al lado, siendo despedida por su madre, que al verla, la saludó también.

Yamanaka Ino era hija única del matrimonio Yamanaka, dueños de la única floristería de la zona, la mejor. Si bien ella a lo largo de su infancia pasó de ser amiga a enemiga, hasta finalmente mejor amiga con una rivalidad buena —todo ocasionado por Uchiha Sasuke—, Sakura sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

—¡Hola _Frente_! —Saludó efusiva al momento de reunirse.

—¡Vamos _Cerda_, que se nos hace tarde! —Apremió ella.

Y claro, siendo mejores amigas y rivales, _jamás_ estaban de más sus _apodos de cariño_.

Posteriormente las jóvenes se dirigieron a la carrera hacia la escuela. En el camino, Sakura le comentó lo sucedido con lo del transporte que iba a usar, recibiendo una felicitación por parte de su amiga por aquella decisión. No era por nada, pero por ahora no necesitaba que nadie en el instituto la viera sobre el vetusto Abuelo.

Cuando llegaron a las rejas de la escuela, allí estaba su morena amiga, esperándolas. Hyūga Hinata era, por así decirlo, la más reciente del grupo. Se había transferido a la primaria Konoha en segundo grado, ya que en su anterior colegio era constantemente molestada por su extrema timidez y, cómo no, por ser la hija del famoso líder de los seis mejores hospitales del país, Hyūga Hiashi, creyéndola a ella como una niña rica, mimada y caprichosa.

Y eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Hinata, con sus extravagantes ojos perlados, cabello corto azabache y piel albina, era en su momento una niña un tanto introvertida, vergonzosa e insegura, que se la pasaba tartamudeando y sonrojándose hasta el punto de desmayarse. Cuando Ino y Sakura se permitieron el conocerla mejor, se dieron cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de ella, que no era como la pintaban, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora, ya casi cinco años después, Hinata se mostraba con más confianza. Ya no tartamudeaba casi en lo absoluto —_sólo en momentos de presión o similar_—, y se sonrojaba sólo de vez en cuando. Hasta había optado este año por parar de cortarse el cabello y comenzar a dejárselo crecer.

—Buenos días —saludó con su cálida sonrisa.

—Buenos días —correspondieron las jóvenes al unísono.

Por ser hoy el primer día, se haría una pequeña ceremonia para recibir a los novatos. Pero antes, ellas debían ir a las tablas de anuncios para saber a qué división irían a partir de ahora, el salón y dónde estaba ubicado, además de algo que las estuvo perturbando desde que se encontraron: si estarían en la misma aula.

Cuando esa área se hubo despejado un poco, las chicas se aproximaron. Las listas estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente, y fue Sakura quien se aproximó a descubrir la división a la que pertenecerían por los próximos tres años. Las tres vitorearon, disfrutando de la suerte acompañándolas.

—¿Ya estás gritando y ni siquiera iniciamos el curso? Eres muy problemática Ino —espetaron.

—¡Shikamaru! —Identificó entre bramidos al levantar la mirada, dedicándole su peor cara al recién llegado— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar tirado en el jardín? —Soltó poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Nara Shikamaru era muy listo para sus escasos doce años. El joven, de largos cabellos castaños atados en una coleta, piel bronceada y ojos cafés, tendría el mejor promedio —_e incluso pasaría a Sasuke_— de no ser por su pereza, además de que constantemente se saltaba una que otra clase. La única razón porque los profesores no podían ponerle la peor calificación, era que las escasas veces que asistía y le obligaban a pasar a la pizarra o responder preguntas, él las contestaba como si hubiera cursado _correctamente_ la clase y tomara notas.

En resumidas cuentas, y como a veces decía la rubia: _era un jodido genio_.

—Sólo veníamos a fijarnos en qué salón estaríamos —explicó su compañero a la par que devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas.

—Buenos días Ch_ō_ji-kun —saludó Hinata.

Akimichi Ch_ō_ji era un chico algo robusto y bastante alto para su edad. Su cabello era algo largo y de un color castaño, sus ojos negros y la piel estaba algo bronceada, además de poseer unas características espirales en sus mejillas. Él y Shikamaru eran mejores amigos.

—Buenos días —correspondió.

—Vaya, pensé que sólo faltábamos nosotras —musitó Sakura.

El chico, al ver que Shikamaru e Ino seguían discutiendo —_por lo menos por parte de la rubia_—, se dirigió hacia la pizarra, encontrando primero su nombre y prontamente el de su compañero.

—¡Mira Shikamaru! Estamos en la misma clase: la 1-D…

—¿¡Qué! —Gritó la chica, finalizando con su sarta de insultos y corriendo al pizarrón, apartando al chico de un empujón— ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Voy a tener que aguantarlos otros tres años! —Rezongó cuando vio la lista, confirmando la noticia.

— ¡Hey, Hinata! Tu primo me dijo que te des prisa —Interrumpió a voz de grito un chico a lo lejos, acompañado de otro.

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun —identificó la aludida en cuanto ellos se acercaron.

Inuzuka Kiba era un joven desgarbado, de cabellos castaños oscuros algo despeinados, ojos negros afilados y piel morena. Tenía unos característicos rombos rojizos en sus mejillas, además de estar normalmente acompañado por su perro Akamaru, un cachorro albino de orejas moteadas. Y claro, eso le metió en problemas en su momento. Obviamente, en la escuela no dejaban traer animales.

Aburame Shino, por su parte, tenía el pelo negro, casi igual de revuelto que el de su amigo, piel blanca y siempre llevaba lentes de sol, lo que le cubría perfectamente sus orbes, además de un polo de manga larga que era capaz de ocultar a la perfección la parte inferior de su rostro.

—La ceremonia de inicio está a punto de empezar. Sólo va a ser un discurso de la directora, unas palabras del Uchiha y…

—¿Sasuke-kun va a dar el discurso de bienvenida? —Interrumpió Ino.

—Sí, es porque él sacó el primer puesto en los exámenes de admisión —explicó Shino, acomodándose sus lentes.

Sakura celebraba el triunfo de Sasuke en su interior. _¡Va a dar el discurso de bienvenida!_ Lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguir uno de los primeros lugares en la fila. _Así quizás podría verle_.

—Chicos, ¿ustedes no van a fijarse a qué curso irán? —Inquirió Ch_ō_ji.

—¿Eh? Ya estuvimos aquí hace rato. Hinata nos acompañó, pero no quiso ver para esperar a Ino y Sakura. Iremos al 1-D —Informó Kiba.

Pronto escucharon el timbre, para luego una voz femenina anunciar que debían ir al auditorio que estaba ubicado detrás del edificio, cerca de los jardines. Los siete optaron por emprender la marcha hacia donde habían indicado, charlando entre sí sobre algunas trivialidades.

Ni bien llegaron y formaron, el acto dio comienzo. El director, Sarutobi Hiruzen, dio las acostumbradas palabras de bienvenida para los nuevos, además de instruirlos en cuanto a las reglas más básicas y demás. Finalmente, Uchiha Sasuke, se acercó al podio para dar el repetitivo discurso y presentación en nombre de todos los de su generación.

Para dar por terminado el acto, el director Sarutobi despidió a los alumnos y pidió que vayan a sus salones donde se les informarían quienes serían sus compañeros de "equipo" por los próximos tres años. Y en ese momento, a Sakura le arribó la ansiedad. _¿Quedaría con Sasuke?_

Los siete se encaminaron con parsimonia a su salón, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse en el camino cómo sería eso de los grupos. Al llegar al 1-D, observaron que las mesas estaban juntas de a tres, con tres sillas respectivamente alineadas en cada sección. Al parecer, los equipos debían hasta sentarse juntos. Imitando a la mayoría, optaron por acomodarse descuidadamente hasta que el resto de sus compañeros y el sensei de turno llegasen.

Ino y Sakura trataron de hablar con Sasuke cuando llegó, mas fue realmente infructuoso. En primera, debido a que la mayor parte del alumnado femenino estaba rodeándole, y en segunda porque él simplemente se limitó a ignorarlas, tanto a ellas como a las otras.

Pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, el sensei había llegado. Este era un hombre moreno de largo cabello castaño oscuro, atado de un modo muy parecido al de Shikamaru. Los jóvenes se pararon y saludaron bajo el comando de un chico que optó por dirigirlos con el típico cántico _"de pie, saluden, sentados"_, al igual que el profesor les devolvió el gesto, acomodándose detrás de la mesa enfrente del salón.

—Buenos días alumnos. Mi nombre es Umino Iruka, y seré su profesor de literatura y tutor este año —presentó con una sonrisa—. Primero tomaré lista y diré los grupos que formarán a partir de hoy. Desde ya les aclaro que no se harán cambios. La decisión es final y definitiva —informó con seriedad.

Al momento que Iruka iba a comenzar a asignar los grupos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez más estrepitosamente. Los alumnos miraron con asombro al chico parado allí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, los ojos azules como el cielo y su piel estaba bronceada, además de tener unas características marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas. Su uniforme, estilo gakuran, estaba arrugado y mal colocado, con la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón negro, el blaizer desabrochado, sus zapatillas blancas ya casi marrones por el polvo y la mochila colgando descuidadamente en su hombro derecho.

—¡Naruto! —Identificó el profesor en forma de reto por la tardanza.

Pronto un mar de murmullos hizo eco en el lugar. Uzumaki Naruto no era el ser más querido en Konoha. Sus padres habían sido asesinados a los pocos días de él haber nacido, y debido a ello pasó sus primeros años en un olvidado orfanato de Konoha. Incluso se le vinculó como cómplice con un presunto asesino en serie, Kitsune Kurama, su hasta hace poco padre adoptivo.

—Lamento la tardanza Iruka-sensei —disculpó rascándose la nuca.

El aludido suspiró, para prontamente indicarle que se sentara en el lugar libre más cercano hasta que se le asignara el grupo. En un rápido escaneo por parte del rubio para buscar asiento, logró divisar a Sakura. Se le quedó viendo por un tiempo largo, con un pronunciado sonrojo. _Es muy bonita_, pensó. A la Haruno no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que el chico se quedara viéndole —_a su parecer_— como idiota, y fue peor cuando se sentó al lado de ella.

—Hola —masculló el rubio cuando estuvo a su lado—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Cómo te…?

—Tengo que prestar atención. El profesor va a nombrar los equipos —interrumpió sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. No quería que Sasuke le viera hablando con otro chico, menos con alguien con tan mala reputación como él.

Naruto hizo una mueca, asintiendo al final para desviar su atención al maestro. Estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, pero no pudo evitar que el corazón le escociera un poco más por el rechazo de esa preciosa niña.

Iruka-sensei comenzó a nombrar los primeros grupos, ordenándoles a la par que busquen a sus compañeros para sentarse con ellos. Sakura veía que aún Sasuke no había sido nombrado, lo que le hacía mantener esperanzas. Aunque tampoco la contentaba mucho que a Ino todavía siguiera sin grupo. Rogaba que, por lo menos, no le toque con el moreno.

—El equipo siete estará conformado por… Haruno Sakura —la de cabellos rosas dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, cruzando los dedos—, Uzumaki Naruto —hundió los hombros y suspiró, mientras escuchaba como el nombrado vitoreaba — y Uchiha Sasuke —pronto la jovencita imitó la antigua acción de su otro compañero. _¡Le había tocado con Sasuke!_ Le dedicó una mirada altanera a Ino, junto con una sonrisa de superioridad, viendo cómo ella chirriaba sus dientes. _¡Que se muriera de envidia!_

El profesor siguió nombrando a los respectivos equipos. Hinata estaba en el equipo ocho, junto con Kiba y Shino, mientras que Ino en el diez, con Shikamaru y Ch_ō_ji. Naruto, que estaba sentado en el flanco izquierdo de Sakura, trataba de hablar con ella, mas era monumentalmente ignorado por la sonriente chica. _¡Estaba feliz! _Dejando de lado que estaría con el extraño chico nuevo, le alegraba en sobre manera el formar equipo con el Uchiha.

* * *

El día terminó… _Bien_ luego de ello. Sasuke-kun y yo no pudimos hablar porque le llamaron del consejo de estudiantes —fue elegido como delegado de curso—, además de que no pude librarme del todo del tal Uzumaki hasta la hora de la salida cuando fue a comprar algo para tomar, aprovechando esa oportunidad para escapar Lo bueno era que de camino a casa pude burlarme con comodidad de Ino, que había quedado como compañera de los últimos dos chicos con quien le gustaría estar.

Ya ansío que sea mañana. Tengo planeado pedirle a Sasuke-kun que almorcemos juntos. Después de todo, somos compañeros de equipo, ¿no? Si es un "almuerzo de compañeros", no habría problemas.

Hoy, en definitiva, fue un gran primer día.

* * *

***Bento:** Caja de almuerzo.

* * *

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Terminado el primer capítulo! Uff, ya en mi país son las… _¡1:15 de la madrugada!_ Dios bendiga al bendito _Word_, que siempre guardo mis escritos aquí. En fin, espero que no les haya parecido tedioso ni demasiado largo el primer capítulo (_¡nueve páginas de Word! Fuckyeah!_), pero quise hacerlo como una introducción, contando como son las cosas en ese semi UA y hablando un poco de los personajes en general. Obviamente no terminé de introducirlos, pues como notarán, me faltan algunos que otros más, pero ahora me preocupé más por los nueve novatos. Aviso que alguno de los datos que pondré en la historia (como los cumpleaños y tal) son sacados de la fabulosa Wikipedia-sama. ¡Ríndale tributo (?)!

.

Ok, para ya no la hago más larga. Espero que les haya agradado.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

02 de enero de 2013, editado.  
**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.**  
**


	3. Overdose of reality

**Titulo:** Like a pre-teen.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Amistad, vida escolar.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Alguno que otro improperio, semi UA.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic/2440 palabras (capítulo 2).  
**Resumen:** La pre adolescencia femenina se resumen a pocas cosas en general: fiestas, el primer beso, salidas con amigos, el período y relativos. Pero hay más, mucho más que sólo pueden ser contadas por una pre adolescente. Soy Haruno Sakura... Una chica más.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia en general, al igual que uno que otro OC sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.  
**Like a pre-teen**

Page two:  
Overdose of reality

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

* * *

2 de abril

Había veces en las que mi resolución podía flaquear, y esta, en definitiva, era una de ellas.

Pensaba que sería sencillo. Sólo invitarlo a comer un simple bento conmigo… Pero, sinceramente, jamás creí que fuera tan difícil…

* * *

Se levantó de un salto al escuchar un estrepitoso sonido de algo parecido a una canción de rock. De forma instintiva y casi dormida, comenzó a golpear su despertador contra la mesita de luz en un infructuoso intento que se detuviera el ruido infernal. Sin embargo, tuvo que recalcular unos largos segundos para determinar que la música _rompe-tímpanos_ no provenía del pobre reloj, ya casi destrozado.

_No, el sonido llegaba del departamento de enfrente_.

Con un gruñido y refregándose los ojos, la de revueltos cabellos rosados fijó su mirar en el destruido aparato, descubriendo así que, antes de que las agujas se pararan en protesta por el injusto maltrato, estas marcaban las cinco treinta de la mañana.

_Exactamente una hora antes del estipulado para levantarse_.

Echa una fiera, salió de su cama y se encaminó a la ventana, donde a escasos centímetros estaba la ventana del edificio contiguo. Luego de gritar un par de minutos, reclamando de mala manera que apagara la maldita música, se percató de que su voz a duras penas se podía alzar sobre el instrumental. Ya bastante fúrica, optó por tomar de su mochila la regla de un metro y comenzar a golpear hasta el cansancio la ventana, o hasta que el vidrio cediera, la primera de las dos.

De un momento a otro, la melodía dejó de oírse, para sólo estar presente el constante sonido de la regla contra el cristal. Al notar cómo una sombra se movía hasta llegar a su encuentro, dejó la misma a un lado, pero muy cerca. Ahora que se le había pasado el momento de cólera y las jodidas notas musicales no obstruían sus pensamientos, razonó que muy posiblemente su querido vecino sea uno de esos hombres corpulentos amantes del rock, de esos que normalmente su madre veía en los programas extranjeros, que montaban una _Harley Davidson_, bebían cerveza y normalmente ocupaban el mismo espacio que un ropero de dos puertas a la par que podían destrozarte con sólo poner su dedo pulgar en un cuerpo pequeño y frágil… Como el de ella.

Tragó con fuerza, pero definitivamente _no _esperaba _para nada_ encontrarse con lo que sus orbes mostraban.

—¿¡Naruto!? —Identificó incrédula.

El chico tenía sus ojos azules un tanto lagañosos, los cabellos rubios bastante revueltos —_casi en igual estado que los de ella_—, ocultos bajo un peculiar gorro de dormir y con un pijama a rayas azul y blanco; pero en efecto, era nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Masculló a la vez, abriendo los ojos de par en par— ¡Genial! ¡Así que somos vecinos! Podríamos ir juntos a la escuela y…

—¡Alto! —Interrumpió cuando se hubo recuperado del shock— ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo ese alboroto? —Farfulló con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ah, eso —musitó rascándose la nuca—. Es que tengo el sueño pesado, y creí que conectando mi alarma a unos parlantes lograría despertarme más temprano para no llegar tan tarde como ayer —excusó—, ¿no es una idea genial?

—¿¡Y para qué quieres levantarte a las cinco treinta de la madrugada!? ¡Idiota! —Espetó, llegando a golpearle en la cabeza con su regla. _Sabía que no era un error el dejarla cerca_. El chico argumentó en su defensa algo parecido a "puse mal la hora", pero la chica le ignoró. Cerrando la ventana de un golpe, y ya que sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, optó por hacer algo productivo y comenzar a preparar el bento.

No era que ella fuera una pésima cocinera, o algo parecido a una chef profesional, pero… Digamos que sabía defenderse en lo que respectaba a lo culinario. No en balde su madre le enseñó desde pequeña las cosas básicas para atenderse en casos de que estuviera en la guardia vespertina.

Entre el arroz que se pasaba, las verduras que se doraban de más y algunas medidas erróneas de sal, tardó alrededor de hora y media en preparar el bento, pero finalmente todo quedó medianamente decente. No sabía lo que Sasuke acostumbraba a comer —_aunque varias chicas aseguraban que prefería lo salado a lo dulce_—, por lo que hizo de todo un poco: bolas de arroz, cha-han*, huevos duros e incluso kabokoro*. Cuando terminó de envolver la caja con esmero, fue directo a la ducha. Necesitaba sentir el chorro de agua en su espalda para poder tranquilizar los nervios que amenazaban con dominarla.

Al momento de salir del baño, por su mente se centró la idea de que, de forma definitiva, debía llevar el cabello suelto. _A Sasuke-kun le gustaban las niñas de pelo largo_, eso es lo que había oído hacía un par de años.

Luego de un rápido desayuno y dejarle ya preparado uno a su madre en el refrigerador para cuando se levantase —_pues había vuelto tarde del trabajo_—, salió de su casa con cuidado de que el rubio no la viera. Ahora que sabía que eran vecinos, seguramente insistirían para ir juntos a la escuela y tal, y ella no estaba de humor para aguantarle. Ya fue suficiente que hoy le oficiara de despertador descompuesto.

Finalmente llegó a la escuela, pero en casi todo lo que duraron las clases, Sakura miró con inquietud el reloj del salón, a la par que observaba por el rabillo del ojo al moreno a su derecha. La hora de historia, anterior al receso para el almuerzo, realmente se le estaba haciendo eterna, y no ayudaba _para nada _que Asuma-sensei haya ordenado a hacer una lectura silenciosa.

El constante tic-tac del reloj _no_ la tranquilizaba, sino todo lo contrario. _¿Es que las agujas no podían moverse más rápido? ¿O por lo menos ser más silenciosas?_ Pronto, la chica sintió cómo algo impactaba contra su mano: un pequeño pedazo de papel minuciosamente doblado. Lo tomó de forma rápida, temiendo que el profesor lograra verla —_aunque este estaba muy concentrado con un par de apuntes, a varios metros de su asiento_—, agarró el papel y lo guardó en su puño. Observó a sus compañeros. Sasuke estaba leyendo bastante concentrado, pues tenía el ceño fruncido —_se veía tan lindo así_—, y Naruto… Pues, él también estaba leyendo concentrado, pero por la extraña mueca en sus labios, el continuo traqueteo de sus dedos libres contra la mesa y rascándose la cabeza con la pluma, más que nada parecía que estaba tratando de descifrar jeroglíficos. Eso casi le hace soltar una carcajada. _Tenía una expresión de lo más cómica, casi hasta parecía tierno..._

Parpadeó. _¿Tierno? ¿En qué cosas pensaba? _Sacudió la cabeza, y volcó su atención en la nota que acababa de recibir.

_«Si sigues mirando tan fijamente el reloj, lo vas a desintegrar. ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa con el tiempo? - Ino»_

Enrojeció. _¿De verdad se le notaba tanto?_

_ «Puedes contárnoslo. Para eso estamos. - Hinata»_

Sonrió levemente, para luego dar vuelta el papel y tomar un bolígrafo.

_«A ti sí te lo puedo contar Hinata, pero a la Cerda no. Hablamos por WhatsApp»_

Levantó la cabeza para ver a la chica de ojos celestes, que estaba a tres mesas de distancia, y luego a la morena, a sólo dos. Por lógica, decidió tirar el papel a la mesa de la de ojos perlas. Era lo más seguro si no querían ser pilladas por el sensei. Apretó sus labios, y con fuerza lanzó la notita en su dirección, pudiendo relajarse cuando vio cómo ella la recibía y a los segundos de leerla, asentía en su dirección con una sonrisa comprensiva.

La de cabellos rosados sonrió malignamente cuando su amiga le lanzó el escrito a la otra, y se regodeó aún más ante la severa mirada que le mandó luego de leerla. Obviamente su mirar reflejaba el típico _"te-haré-escupir-sea-lo-que-sea-que-me-escondes"_, pero ahora no le importaba. Debía pensar claramente. _¿Cómo podría pedirle a Sasuke-kun que almorzara con ella?_ Él a duras penas se percataba de su existencia. _¡Ayer sólo había atinado a dirigirle la palabra para pronunciar su nombre! _Cielos, ahora su determinación estaba flaqueando.

Ella pegó un brinco al escuchar el estridente sonido de la campana. _¡No, no, no! Definitivamente aún no estaba lista. ¡Necesitaba más preparación mental!_ Observó al de ojos negros levantarse, y estaba a punto de imitarle… _De no haber sido por la rubia._

—¿¡Me quieres explicar qué demonios es esto!? —Espetó tirándole el papel— ¡Exijo que me cuentes qué es lo que te traes entre manos Frente de Marquesina! —Chantó cruzándose de brazos.

Mas la aludida no prestó la suficiente atención, mucho menos para digerir la amenaza explícita en sus palabras. Ignorando monumentalmente a su amiga, buscó en su mochila el bento que preparó en la mañana y se dispuso a seguir al chico.

Naruto se quedó observando atento la escena. Tenía muy poco conociendo a su compañera, la cual sólo sabía su nombre, pero hasta para él, siendo tan despistado como era, le resultaba _obvio _que le gustaba el tal Sasuke.

Frunció el entrecejo. _¿Qué era lo que todas las niñas veían en ese tal Sasuke? ¡Era sólo un cubo de hielo engreído! _Definitivamente, las niñas eran difíciles de comprender. Con este pensamiento se levantó, con el plan de ir a la cafetería a comprar algo para almorzar en ir al jardín.

Sakura se encontraba algo deprimida. Había pasado ya más de media, y no había ni rastro del de cabellos negros. Había recorrido una y otra vez la cafetería, los pasillos, e incluso la azotea. Pero de Sasuke nada. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Además, tenía hambre… Había sido una muy mala idea comenzar ayer con la dieta. Hundió los hombros y suspiró. Ahora sólo quedaba ver en el jardín, y si no… Se rendiría _por hoy_.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Escuchó que gritaban a la distancia. Ella rodó los ojos. _No era cierto…_

—¿Qué quieres Naruto? Estoy ocupada —espetó.

—Es que… Estaba pensando que podíamos almorzar juntos. Ya sabes, ya que somos parte del mismo equipo —expuso. En una mano llevaba un jugo de naranja que habría comprado en una máquina expendedora, y en la otra pan de melón* de la misma procedencia.

La de cabellos rosados suspiró. _¿Por qué no se rendía?_

—Mira, estoy ocupada. Ya… Quedé con alguien —excusó, confortándose que en cierto modo no era del todo mentira. ¿Planeaba encontrarse con Sasuke, no?— Uhm, ¿por qué no almuerzas con Kiba y los demás chicos? ¿O con Ino o Hinata? —Expuso.

—Ah, en realidad, recién acabo de cruzarme con ellas dos —recordó el chico de repente—, pero cuando las saludé, Hinata-chan se desmayó, y luego Ino la llevó a la enfermería —informó.

Sakura por momentos pensó en ir a visitar a su amiga, pues le parecía extraño que se desmayara—p_or lo menos dejó de hacerlo desde quinto grado_—, pero mientras meditaba sobre eso, pudo apreciar cómo una figura conocida para ella descendía desde la rama de un árbol cercano a su posición. Su corazón se aceleró al reconocerlo. _¡Era Sasuke-kun!_

—¡Me tengo que ir! —Vociferó, y corrió detrás del chico de cabellos negros, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca.

Naruto seguía meditabundo, observando la razón por la que la chica le rechazó. _¿Qué era lo que todas veían en ese chico?_ Decidido a descubrirlo, se propuso a seguir los pasos de la niña. _Tal vez así sabría qué era lo él les hacía a las chicas para que se pusieran así._

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Gritó la chica a sus espaldas.

El aludido se volteó, y la miró inquirente, alzando una ceja. Sakura apretó un poco más la caja con el almuerzo, nerviosa, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se armó de valor para soltar las palabras que estuvo ensayando la noche previa.

—Eh… Tú… ¿Quisieras almorzar conmigo? —Preguntó. Al ver que no le respondía, se apresuró a agregar— ¡Como compañeros! Ya que estamos en el mismo equipo y eso… —masculló, un tanto roja.

—Naruto… —Susurró él. Ella le miró, un tanto confundida por haberlo sacado en el tema— Él te pidió lo mismo, ¿acaso habías quedado conmigo? Yo no lo sabía —Espetó poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ella se quedó petrificada. Sentía vergüenza, ya que le había escuchado hablando con el otro, utilizándolo a sus exactas palabras como excusa.

—Yo… Sasuke-kun, lo siento...

—Y otra cosa, yo no te conozco lo suficiente como para que puedas dirigirte por mi nombre —agregó, interrumpiéndole—. Todas las chicas hacen lo mismo. Me hablan con confianza, y piensan que lo saben todo de mí —la miró fijamente—. Eres mi compañera de equipo, nada más. No seas una molestia —musitó, volteándose y dejando a la chica atrás.

Sakura no dijo nada para detenerle, pues estaba asimilando toda la verdad que él le había expuesto. _¿Qué sabía de él?_ ¿Le gustaban las niñas de pelo largo? _Eso era sólo un rumor_. ¿Prefería las cosas saladas a lo dulce? _También_.

¿Qué era lo que de verdad sabía a primera mano de Uchiha Sasuke?

_No sabía nada_.

Ella simplemente se giró y dispuso a ir dentro del edificio. Y sólo llegó a dar cuatro pasos, para luego chocar contra alguien. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con unos orbes azules que le miraban con… ¿Comprensión?

—Lo siento —susurró, separándose de él levemente, bajando la cabeza.

Naruto le miró con la duda reflejada en sus facciones.

—¿Sakura-chan…? ¿Qué…?

Y unos ojos verdes, anegados en lágrimas, chocaron con los suyos.

—De verdad, lo siento —musitó con una quebrada sonrisa.

Luego de eso, dejó caer la caja de almuerzo y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Todo fue tan… Rápido. No sé qué fue lo que más me dolió en ese momento, el rechazo tan abrupto de… Uchiha-san, o que… En el fondo, ya lo sabía. Es decir, él a duras penas notó mi existencia en los seis años de primaria que cursamos, y sólo cuando me nombraron como su compañera supo mi nombre. Pero si había algo que era verdad… Fue que yo no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

Después de lo que pasó en almuerzo, tuve que pensármelo varias veces, pero finalmente… Fui a la última clase. Él no me dirigió la mirada, y yo menos. Y Naruto… Él intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo no quería hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera había respondido las notas de Ino y Hinata.

No quiero ir a la escuela mañana… Pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver a clases. ¿Para qué retrasarlo y hacer esto aún más grande?

Sólo es un rechazo, lo sé. Pero aún así... Duele.

* * *

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

* * *

***Cha-han:** Arroz blanco salteado con verduras.  
***Kabokoro:** croquetas de zapallo o carne (en este caso, del primero).

* * *

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Ok, con esto, saltó la _Drama Queen_que llevo dentro xD. Pero bueno, no todo puede ser color rosa, ¿no? Además, con esto tengo planeado algo muy, muy bueno, ya lo verán. Y sí, supuestamente en este capítulo introduciría al equipo Neji, pero… Prometo que próximamente estarán pululando.

Espero que les haya agradado. Como ven, estoy tardando más de lo usual en mí en actualizar, pero eso es porque soy una perfeccionista de mier… y prefiero tener ya hecho por lo menos la mitad del siguiente capítulo antes de publicar uno, por si se me ocurren ideas para mejorar el anterior y tengo que hacer algunos cambios. Uff, esperemos que mi queridísima Musa no se vaya de viaje xD. Así que la medida de actualización será más o menos de una semana, tal vez menos. Actualmente empecé de nuevo la escuela, y no voy a disponer de mucho tiempo para lo que quiero ._.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

En fin, ahora mismo me dispondré a subir el siguiente.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

02 de enero de 2013, editado._  
_

**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática, cohesión/coherencia.**  
**


	4. Frienship

**Titulo:** Like a pre-teen.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Amistad, vida escolar.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Alguno que otro improperio, semi UA.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic/1911 palabras (capítulo 3).  
**Resumen:** La pre adolescencia femenina se resumen a pocas cosas en general: fiestas, el primer beso, salidas con amigos, el período y relativos. Pero hay más, mucho más que sólo pueden ser contadas por una pre adolescente. Soy Haruno Sakura... Una chica más.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia en general, al igual que uno que otro OC sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.  
**Like a pre-teen**

Page three:  
Friendship

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

* * *

3 de abril

Hoy prácticamente no dormí. Tampoco aún podía ver a… Uchiha-san a la cara, por eso falté hoy a la escuela. Sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza, que era un caos. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer ahora? No quería que todo acabara… No aún… No así de fácil.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

* * *

La pantalla del celular sobre el colchón aún permanecía iluminado, con la impresión de tener permanentemente la leyenda de _«9 llamadas perdidas: Cerda», «4 llamadas perdidas: Hinata», «13 mensajes nuevos: Cerda», «8 mensajes nuevos: Hinata»_, más las numerosas alertas de _Facebook_ y _WhatsApp_ que ni siquiera se atrevió a ver, pues serían de las mismas. La de cabellos rosados, que estaba sentada en frente del aparato con su mentón sobre las rodillas, suspiró, a la par que lograba ver la hora antes de que la luz se apagase: las cinco y diez de la tarde. Conociéndolas como las conoce, muy seguramente ellas vendrían a su casa y exigirían una respuesta medianamente decente ante su nula contestación de mensajes y demás, además de su falta en clases.

Hoy en la mañana se excusó patéticamente con su madre para no ir a la escuela, alegando que se sentía descompuesta. Ella, por una especie de milagro aceptó, dejándole desconcertada hasta que se marchó a trabajar. Luego de reflexionar, dedujo que obviamente le permitió faltar porque ayer regresó con la cara inundada en lágrimas, los ojos rojos, y se fue directo a su cuarto, sin salir siquiera para cenar.

Seguido el desayuno, le había mandado un mensaje a Hinata e Ino diciéndole que no iría a la escuela por sentirse mal. Simple y cortante. Eso por lógica, ocasionó que sus amigas le inundaran con mensajes, llamadas, e incluso mensajes por las conocidas redes sociales.

Honestamente, Sakura no quería verlas ahora. Ni a ellas, ni a nadie. Luego del rechazo tan duro de… Uchiha-san, lo último que deseaba era tener contacto alguno con cualquier persona, incluso con sus amigas.

Y el hecho de que tendría que ir mañana a la escuela no mejoraba las cosas.

Hundió los hombros, y aferró sus piernas, enterrando el rostro en sus rodillas. Ya no quería llorar. Sus amigas vendrían en cualquier momento, y no le apetecía que la vieran en ese estado.

Pero, _demonios_, no hacerlo era inevitable.

En cuanto las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, la de orbes jade escuchó unos pequeños golpes de procedencia desconocida. Al principio optó por ignorarlos, pero luego de unos minutos, cuando ya se habían vuelto demasiado insistentes, se decidió a levantar su rostro y fijarse de dónde venía ese jodido sonido. _¿Es que nadie puede llorar en paz? _Posó su mirar en la ventana, notando con el ceño fruncido una… ¿regla?

Se encaminó a la ventana... Y abrió sus ojos en demasía al notar quién era.

—¿Naruto?

El rubio tardó un par de milésimas en reaccionar, pero finalmente le sonrió.

—¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases? —Inquirió.

De repente lo recordó. _Él lo vio todo_. Enrojeció ante ello.

—No quiero hablar contigo —viró el rostro.

Él arqueó las cejas, un tanto perplejo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Tengo que darte algo —argumentó.

Ella apretó los labios, y las lágrimas no tardaron en terminar de descender.

—¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡No quiero hablar contigo! —Espetó.

Cerró la ventana con tal brusquedad que hasta sintió cómo el marco retumbaba. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara e intentó de forma inútil reprimir unos sollozos. _¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡No quería verse así frente al rubio ni ante nadie!_

Nuevamente escuchó unos golpes contra el vidrio, de forma más contundente. Sin refrenar su ira, se giró para cantarle las cuarentas a su insistente compañero, importándole un comino el posible enojo de sus vecinos.

Y lo que vio la sorprendió.

—¡Naruto! ¿¡Pero qué carajo crees que haces!? —Gritó horrorizada.

El chico, sonriente y señalando el pestillo de la ventana, se encontraba acuclillado en el minúsculo balcón de la ventana. Sakura corrió alarmada hacia la misma, sacando el seguro y abriéndola de par en par para permitirle la entrada.

—¿¡Acaso perdiste la cabeza!? ¡Pudiste haberte matado! ¿¡Eres idiota o qué!? ¡Estamos en un cuarto piso y…!

—Dejaste de llorar —interrumpió el increpado, sonriente y enérgico.

Ella detuvo su verborragia de forma cortante. Sus manos viajaron a sus mejillas, y luego a sus orbes, que… Estaban secos.

—Es… Verdad —musitó incrédula.

Naruto se dirigió de nueva cuenta al pequeño balcón, donde se encontraba una caja de almuerzo envuelta con un pañuelo rosado. Se giró a la confundida chica, y se lo tendió sonriente.

—El almuerzo estuvo delicioso —felicitó.

Ella abrió la boca con asombro, tratando de evocar las palabras que su mente trataba de instarle a que dijera. Con movimientos robóticos, tomó el bento.

—Yo… ¿Tú…? ¿Acaso…? —Al notar que no lograba expresarse como deseaba, se limitó a inspirar y exhalar con fuerza, y tomar el toro por las astas— ¿Por qué?

El rubio extendió su mano, eliminando la distancia existente entre ellos, y volvió a sonreírle.

—Seamos amigos —propuso—. Ya somos compañeros de equipo y vecinos, ¿qué te parece Sakura-chan? —Inquirió.

Ella, por vez primera desde que le vio, le escaneó. Llevaba el uniforme bastante desarreglado, mucho más de lo usual en los escasos dos días que le vio en la escuela. Sus cabellos rubios estaban algo alborotados, nada fuera de lo común. Lo que sí le llamó la atención, fue una herida en la comisura derecha de su boca, un tanto grande y notoria. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió allí? —Inquirió sin pensárselo, señalándole. El ser hija de una enfermera, podía ser una virtud en estos casos.

Él sólo se rascó la nuca, con una sonrisa, _al parecer de la chica_, un tanto nerviosa.

—Ah, sí. Es que… Estuve tratando de sacar los parlantes de las repisas altas en la mañana… Y se me cayeron encima —Excusó.

La de cabellos rosas, para nada convencida del absurdo relato, suspiró, pero le dejó pasar. Más tarde se encargaría de averiguarlo. Con una sonrisa, le tomó de la manga izquierda. El de orbes azules la miró, un tanto sonrojado y anonadado.

—Ven _"amigo",_ creo que necesitas unos primeros auxilios —sonrió.

Le condujo hasta el baño, donde sacó el botiquín que estaba debajo del lavabo. Le dispersó un poco de antiséptico, para posteriormente colocarle una pequeña curita cuadrada. No era nada grave, por lo que en unos pocos días se curaría. Ellos no hablaron en todo lo que Sakura tardó en atenderle, algo que, extrañamente, no les incomodó.

A pesar de las múltiples amenazas de la chica, Naruto optó por volver por donde vino, algo que verdaderamente no le agradaba a la otra. Cuando ya le vio sano y salvo en lo que sería su habitación, se asomó por la ventana.

—Naruto —llamó. El aludido le miró—, no vayas sin mí mañana a la escuela, ¿de acuerdo, _"amigo"_? —Insistió burlona. Él sonrió, asintiendo fervientemente.

Pronto Sakura escuchó el timbre de la puerta, a lo que rápidamente se despidió de su nuevo "amigo". A la par que avanzaba hacia la entrada, se preguntó si tendría algodón o tapones para los oídos para cuando su rubia amiga comenzara a increparle el haber osado no responder sus mensajes y llamadas.

—Vaya, parece que estás viva —masculló Ino sarcástica al momento de abrir la puerta—. Sólo pasábamos a asegurarnos de que tu enorme frentezota no te hubiera aplastado o te haya tragado el inodoro —sonrió malévola.

La Haruno frunció el ceño, casi jurando que podía sentir la vena de su frente palpitar descontrolada.

—Me extraña que una cerda como tú llegara a mi casa. Mejor siéntate antes de que pierdas el aliento por la caminata —contraatacó.

De forma repentina, el ambiente pronto se sintió mucho más tenso. Las rivales se miraron con odio un tiempo indefinido, a la par que Hinata trataba de hacer todo lo posible por tranquilizar a las eternas opositoras. Suspirando, la de orbes azules fue la primera en rendirse.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? —Inquirió colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

Sakura parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Qué…?

La otra bufó.

—Ayer te la pasaste de misteriosa, y hoy estás más extraña —argumentó.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Sakura-chan? —Intervino a su vez la morena— Si no quieres decirlo…

—Sólo escúpelo Haruno —musitó impaciente.

La aludida suspiró, y se apartó para permitir a sus amigas ingresar. Al ser unidas desde muy pequeñas, ellas conocían a la perfección el hogar de la de cabellos rosas, tanto o más que ella, por lo que se dirigieron con comodidad directamente a su dormitorio. La rubia ni bien entró se acomodó en la cama de la otra, mientras que la Hyūga esperó hasta que la anfitriona le ofreció la silla de su escritorio. A pesar de estar en esa casa incontadas veces, Hinata no perdía esa educación que desde temprana edad inculcaban en su estricta familia.

—Habla—ordenó Ino.

Sakura suspiró, y procedió a explicar todo lo ocurrido en esos dos días, desde su idea del almuerzo hasta el rechazo del Uchiha. Su competidora no podía creerlo. Si bien en cierto modo le alegraba el ahora no ser más un obstáculo entre ella y el de cabellos azabaches, no podía evitar sentir empatía con su amiga por el cruel rechazo del chico.

—Entiendo. Ahora comprendo por qué se pelearon esos dos —musitó pensativa.

—¿Qué pelea? —Preguntó la de pelo rosado.

Hinata e Ino se miraron largamente.

—Naruto-kun… Y Uchiha-san… Ellos, pues… —comenzó la Hinata, entrechocando ambos dedos índices a la altura de su boca.

—Se pelearon antes de que empezara la clase, un rato antes de que Hayate-sensei llegara al aula —sintetizó la otra.

La de orbes jade pronto recordó la herida en la boca de su vecino. Sabía que lo que le había dicho el otro era un embuste, pero jamás se le ocurrió que ocurriera por una pelea… Y justo con Uchiha-san…

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? —Tartamudeó sin salir de su asombro.

—No se sabe, pero debió ser por algo fuerte —dedujo la rubia—. Tuvieron que llamar a otro profesor para separarlos —explicó.

Sakura se mordió los labios. _¿Acaso él…?_

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —Susurró inconscientemente.

Sus amigas le miraron intrigadas.

—¿Por qué no te dijo qué? ¿De quién hablas Frente? —Sonsacó Ino.

La interrogada se mordió los labios, nerviosa, hasta que finalmente y con un suspiro, se rindió. Eran sus amigas, ¿no? No había nada de malo en contarles la visita de su nuevo "amigo", ¿verdad?

Ella comenzó a contarles todo sobre la llegada del rubio a su casa, las palabras que le dedicó, y su reciente amistad, sin omitir el detalle de que eran vecinos. Mientras avanzaba en su relato, se estaba percatando de dos cosas importantes: la primera fue el repentino tinte tristón en los orbes de su mejor amiga, Hinata —por el cual muy seguramente le interrogaría más tarde—, y la segunda… _¿Por qué no intentar ser amiga de Uchiha Sasuke?_ Él dijo que no le conocía en nada —_algo cierto_—, pero… Nunca dijo que no podía comenzar a conocerle _ahora_.

* * *

Tal vez Uchiha-san sólo sea un capricho pasajero, tal vez sólo sea un encandilamiento, pero ahora que tengo la posibilidad de hablar con él, conocerle, no quiero dejarlo pasar. Quizá yo sólo me enamoré de la imagen de chico _cool_ que él proyecta, y si es así… No me gusta. Quiero conocerle…

Quiero enamorarme del Uchiha Sasuke original

* * *

.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **Si bien prometí este capítulo para mañana, como no voy a tener tiempo de pasarme en por lo menos hasta el miércoles por exámenes y demás, lo adelanté para hoy. Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Hay algo que necesito mejorar? ¿Los personajes están IC? ¿Cometí otro dedazo y/o error ortográfico o gramático?

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó hacerlo :).

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

02 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.**  
**


	5. Dangerous rumors

Muchas gracias a DULCECITO311, Umichanchan y a mi misteriosa/o Guest por visitar este fic. ¡Aprecio sus review!

* * *

**Titulo:** Like a pre-teen.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Amistad, vida escolar.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Alguno que otro improperio, semi UA.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic/2069 palabras (capítulo 4).  
**Resumen:** La pre adolescencia femenina se resumen a pocas cosas en general: fiestas, el primer beso, salidas con amigos, el período y relativos. Pero hay más, mucho más que sólo pueden ser contadas por una pre adolescente. Soy Haruno Sakura... Una chica más.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia en general, al igual que uno que otro OC sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.  
**Like a pre-teen**

Page four:  
Dangerous rumors

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

* * *

13 de abril

El plan, en definitiva… No estaba resultando del todo bien. Uchiha-san y yo apenas y cruzamos palabra en las clases, además de que el día que volví a la escuela tenía la mejilla derecha con un poco inflamada… Dios, seguramente fue por el golpe de Naruto.

Y para el colmo de mis males, un rumor se expandió…

* * *

Se sobresaltó al oír el chirriante sonido de su nuevo despertador. Sakura se refregó los ojos, y acabó la perorata del aparato con un golpe un tanto brusco, pero con cuidado de no destrozarlo como el otro día. Se estiró esperando eliminar los vestigios de pereza, para luego encaminarse hacia la ventana y abrirla todo lo que podía. Tomó una regla de un metro previamente acomodada cerca de su posición, y se dispuso a golpear el vidrio continuo. Pasados unos cinco segundos de incesante golpeteo, observó cómo una figura se comenzaba a divisar del otro lado del cristal.

—Sakura-chan… Buenos días —saludó un somnoliento rubio.

Al día siguiente del comienzo de su "amistad", había prometido a Naruto que lo despertaría todas las mañanas a cambio de él desmantelar su "ingenioso invento". No sólo como un favor, sino para ella misma. Al parecer, el despertador del rubio se adelantaba varias horas, y lo menos que quería era ser despertada como la última vez. Además de ese detalle, estaba el hecho de las llegadas tarde. Por cada materia, todos los grupos tenían un límite de diez llegadas tardes, y en cuanto a faltas, veinte en total. Obviamente, no era conveniente que el chico se la pasara llegando pasada la hora.

Luego de un rápido desayuno y despedirse de su madre, Sakura abandonó el hogar para bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Afuera, en la fachada del edificio, se encontraba Naruto, con su siempre mal ataviado uniforme y su imborrable sonrisa. Últimamente se estaba relacionando de lo más bien con el chico. Era alguien animado, bastante alegre, y siempre lograba sacarle más de una risotada con sus ocurrencias.

De camino a la casa de Ino, ellos estuvieron planeando la posibilidad de jugar videojuegos en el departamento del rubio mañana por la tarde, aprovechando el inicio del fin de semana. Cuando Sakura saludó a su amiga, y esta vio que era acompañada nuevamente por el chico, le vio con una cara… _Extraña_, que definitivamente llamó su atención. La de cabellos rosas sabía claramente todas las expresiones faciales de la chica —_no en balde se conocían desde preescolar_—, y esa en especial era la más temida por ella: la expresión de inquisidora.

Ni bien Naruto y Sakura llegaron al salón, lo que antes era un tumulto de jóvenes charlando, se convirtió prontamente en una maraña de susurros y murmuraciones. Sus compañeros comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, algunos incluso señalándolos descaradamente. Los compañeros de equipo no notaron la turbia atmósfera, enfrascados en la conversación sobre la batalla de _Guitar Hero_ que tendrían; mas la rubia sí, por lo que optó por esperar al primer receso para increparla. Tenía esa pregunta que sólo ella podía responderle.

La hora con Anko-sensei, de química, pasó amenamente. El equipo ocho terminó primero y satisfactoriamente el experimento encomendado por la profesora, seguido del equipo diez, y el equipo siete de último, ya que tuvo problemas con algunos químicos —_cortesía del Uzumaki_— y tuvieron que repetirlo. Sakura siempre fue diestra en todo lo referido a química y biología, por lo que debió ayudarle a su compañero con las medidas y procurando que los cálculos fueran correctos para no hacer volar el salón.

El aula completa veía a los jóvenes con morbosidad, dando unos que otros comentarios al aire y murmurando entre sí. Sasuke notó eso, y también había notado antes la repentina camaradería de ellos, pero con algo de reticencia lo dejó pasar, negando con la cabeza. _Eso no era asunto suyo_.

Cuando finalmente tocó la campana, Ino le dirigió una mirada aprensiva a la Hyūga, y ambas se dirigieron sin perder tiempo a la mesa del equipo siete. Sasuke ya se había marchado, quedando sólo el rubio y la de extravagante cabello rosado. Ella esperó a que la dulce intermediaria tomara la palabra, pero al notar que estaba tiesa como una tabla y roja como un tomate por el comienzo de una pequeña charla con el compañero de la de ojos jades, simplemente rodó los ojos y se dispuso a enfrentar directamente a la chica.

—Sakura… ¿Me acompañas al cuarto de fotocopiado? Anko-sensei me pidió que le alcanzara unas hojas en la sala de profesores, y necesitaré ayuda para llevarlas —pidió.

La nombrada levantó la vista, un tanto extrañada.

—¿Eh? —Era extraño. No le había escuchado a la profesora hablar con Ino, aunque lo atribuía a la concentración que tuvo evitando que su compañero hiciera estallar el lugar— De acuerdo —aceptó a la par que se encogía de hombros. Se levantó de su silla, y luego de despedirse del rubio y su otra amiga, partió con Ino rumbo al salón de copiado.

En el camino, un poco más consciente de su entorno, pudo apreciar las miradas discretas-_para-nada_-discretas que le lanzaron unas compañeras de su misma aula. Se le tensó la espalda al escuchar unas risas sardónicas en la lejanía, rememorando así sus días de preescolar en donde no conocía ni a Ino ni a Hinata, pero ahuyentó esos pensamientos. Ahora era diferente. Estaba en secundaria baja y tenía amigas.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala, se percató de que su amiga no llevaba los originales que le habría dado la sensei.

—¿Y las hojas? ¿No me digas que las olvidaste en el salón, Cerda? —Inquirió ceñuda y poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Ino suspiró.

—Sakura, la verdad es que no te traje aquí por eso —la aludida arqueó una ceja—. Necesito saber algo, y quiero que seas completamente sincera, ¿sí? —Apremió. Tomando su silencio y la pesada mirada de la chica como una afirmación, aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire—. ¿Estás saliendo con Uzumaki?

Sakura parpadeó por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se echó a reír.

—¡Por _Dios _Cerda! ¿Era eso? —Siguió riendo— ¡Claro que no! Él es mi amigo, eso es todo —logró explicar mientras se secaba unas lágrimas rebeldes que se escaparon después de su ataque de risa.

Ino se apoyó contra la pared más cercana, con el ceño fruncido, ignorando el júbilo humor de la otra.

—No sólo yo pienso eso Sakura —Interrumpió, logrando que ella le mirara inquirente—. Todo el salón cree que luego del rechazo de Sasuke-kun semanas atrás, te buscaste un reemplazo: Uzumaki —informó.

Poco a poco, la expresión alegre de la de cabellos rosados se tornó confundida, pensativa.

—Pero él es… Sólo mi amigo —balbuceó sin comprender el hilo de pensamientos de sus compañeros.

La rubia suspiró.

—Y te creo, pero el resto no. Creen que eres… _Fácil_, ¿entiendes? Que te lanzas a por cualquier chico —Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Y las chicas no están muy felices por eso. Creen que ahora que _"tienes" _a Uzumaki, querrás volver a por Sasuke-kun.

La de ojos jade se recargó en la mesa más cercana. No podía ser. ¡Naruto sólo era su amigo! ¿Y el Uchiha? ¡Esas chicas estaban tan lejos de la verdad! Él a duras penas se entera de su existencia a no ser que le hable directamente por algún trabajo escolar. ¡Ni siquiera le miraba directamente!

—¡Están equivocadas! —Vociferó— _Sasuke-kun-… _¡Uchiha-san ni me dirige la palabra de forma voluntaria! ¡Y Naruto sólo es mi amigo! —Expuso.

Ino se acercó a ella y le sujetó los hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva.

—¡Lo sé Sakura! —Reiteró— Te creo, pero las demás no. Y ellas… —Se mordió el labio— Ellas quieren arrinconarte en la salida —informó. La otra agrandó sus ojos— Quieren _"discutir" _contigo sobre esto. Por eso tienes que evitar estar sola, porque si no es hoy, puede ser mañana o el día siguiente —previno, pero al ver sus ojos un destello de temor, se apresuró a continuar—. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Shikamaru y Ch_ō_ji van a ayudarnos, igual que Shino, Kiba y Hinata. Siempre tendrás a alguien a tu lado —tranquilizó—. Hoy convenceré a las chicas de que irás al gimnasio. Como creen que estoy de su lado, puedo ser una excelente doble agente —guiñó un ojo para tratar de liberar la tensión.

Sakura exhaló el aire contenido, apoyando su espalda en la pared más cercana y dejándose deslizar.

—¿Qué-…? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Susurró compungida, hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas.

Ino se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de Uzumaki —Sakura levantó la cara, dispuesta a replicar, pero la otra no le dejó continuar—. Por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que las aguas se calmen —replicó.

La de cabellos rosados suspiró, rodeando con sus brazos las piernas y apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas. Luego de escasos segundos, negó con la cabeza.

—No funcionará —musitó—. No podrán protegerme por siempre, y eso las enfurecerá más —explicó mirando al frente. Ino hizo una mueca. _Lo sé_, pensó.

—Pero por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer —siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Deja de tratarte un tiempo con Uzumaki, sólo háblale lo justo y necesario; y no le trates fuera de la escuela.

Sakura asintió lentamente. Esos rumores eran demasiado peligrosos, tanto para ella como para sus amigos. _Era lo mejor que podía hacer_.

Cuando el recreo finalizó, le costó demasiado hacerse la idiota para que las chicas de su salón no descubrieran que estaba al tanto de sus planes. Naruto notó que ella estuvo tensa el resto del día, y le extrañó que cada vez que intentaba hablar de cualquier cosa, esta le respondiera secamente para luego mirar a su alrededor y fijar la vista al frente. Algo le pasó, de eso estaba seguro. No creía que Ino le haya dicho nada malo —_él había visto el fuerte lazo que las unía, a las tres_—, pero no quitaba que algo extremo había cambiado desde que acompañó a Yamanaka a la sala de fotocopiado.

Terminada la jornada, Naruto se dispuso a enfrentar a su compañera de camino a casa, pero se sorprendió en sobremanera al verla alejarse rápidamente hasta donde estaba Hinata, y con esta salir de forma rápida y nerviosa del salón. No se despidió de él, ni siquiera del idiota de Sasuke, y con eso supo que algo _malo _se cocía.

Sakura y Hinata caminaron presurosas por los pasillos del Edificio Gennin. El plan era simple: aprovechando que Ino llevaba a las chicas al gimnasio, ellas irían al Edificio Ch_ū_nin, esperarían a Neji, el primo de Hinata, y luego irían a casa antes de que las otras puedan atraparla en la puerta. La de ojos jade se dispuso a ir a su casilla en la entrada para recoger sus zapatos mientras su amiga se disponía a hacer lo mismo, en el otro lado del conjunto de los casilleros. Y como ella aún estaba cambiándose el calzado, no vio cómo el Uchiha iba en dirección a su propio casillero, a tres pies de distancia del suyo.

Cuando se irguió y le vio, su corazón dio un vuelco, y apretó los labios a la par que desviaba su mirada de él. _Después de todo, era la raíz del problema_. Sasuke se limitó a escanearla, notando lo extraño de su actitud no sólo desde que le vio los días siguientes a lo de la petición de almorzar, sino ahora. En química estaba de lo más parlanchina con el idiota de su otro compañero, pero luego, en historia, se volvió bastante cortante y decaída.

Y no es que le interesara si ella estaba bien o mal, sino porque Asuma-sensei restó dos puntos a su grupo porque no respondió bien unas preguntas que le hizo. _Sí, sólo era eso_.

Alzó una ceja ante la envarada posición de su compañera, y optó por rebuscar en su pequeño casillero sus zapatillas y colocárselas de forma rápida, saliendo ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

_Y se convenció que no había visto el dolor en sus ojos jades._

* * *

Luego de ese extraño… Suceso, fui a casa acompañada de Neji-san y Hinata. No me sentía bien causando esta revolución e incomodando a mis amigos y conocidos, siendo una carga, pero no sabía qué otra salida podría haber. Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

* * *

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Volví al ruedo gentecilla! ¿Me extrañaron? Sí, tardé, pero esas son las desventajas de la gente grande. El estudio puede ser una mierda, pero es necesario para más adelante.  
Como ven, este capítulo fue cortito en comparación a mis kilométricos de arriba, y eso es porque si lo continuaba, posiblemente hubiera sido más largo que el primero xD. ¿Qué piensan de esto? Seguramente no se lo esperaban, pero esto es algo común (por lo menos, he oído de demasiados casos verídicos en la Argentina). El bullying es feo y desgraciadamente común (como ven, se puede presentar de diferentes formas), por eso quise exponerlo.  
Ojalá y les agrade cómo va la trama. Sus comentarios son importantes para saber si meto o no la pata, si la trama es medianamente decente o si cometí OoC con los personajes. ¡Recuerden que el fic se ambientaría en "Naruto", cuando ellos eran los novatos!

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

03 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
